The present invention relates to a fiber-reactive bisazo compound and a method for dyeing or printing a fiber material using the compound.
Hitherto, various reactive dyes have been widely used in the field of dyeing and printing of fiber materials. For example, monoazo reactive dyes having a vinylsulfone-type reactive group are known (JP-B-60-36515, etc.).